Murder in Small Town X: Connecticut (Season 7)
Contestants Voting History *A blue box means the investigator was lifeguard for that round. He or she could not vote or be voted against, but could cast a vote in the event of a tie. *A pink box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and survived. *A red box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and did not survive. The game The Killer's Questions The Suspects Episode Summaries Episode 1: Night Sins *'Lifeguard': Norville *'Suspect Cleared': Hank North *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Faye (7-1-1) - Raven Hill Library **'Lifeguard's Pick': Daphne - Raven Hill Community Theatre *'Investigator Murdered': Faye *'Notes': Kippy and Waylon Monday are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. CeCe Ackerman discovered Kippy's body, while Ginger Johansen stumbled on Waylon's body while taking a walk the next night at the Raven Hill Green. Kippy was discovered to have been pregnant, assumingly with boyfriend Duvall Longstaff's child. *'Killer Clues': **1) At the beginning of the episode, the killer leaves a video of 16 suspects (1 of which is the killer). **2) Daphne found a book of nursery rhymes at the Raven Hill Community Theatre Episode 2: A Thin Dark Line *'Lifeguard': Velma *'Suspect Cleared': Barbara Kendal *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Daphne (4-2-2) - the basement of the hospital **'Lifeguard's Pick': Clover - the dance studio where Mackenzie Blackwood died *'Investigator Murdered': Clover *'Notes': Mackenzie Blackwood is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Duvall Longstaff tells the investigators that CeCe Ackerman had been sleeping with Waylon Monday before his murder. *'Killer Clues': **Daphne found a manila envelope in the basement of the hospital. In the manila envelope is a photograph of a young girl, though this is not revealed until the next episode. Episode 3: Dark Horse *'Lifeguard': Jax *'Suspect Cleared': Miss Despina Tavoularis *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Henry (4-3) - Raven Hill Green **'Lifeguard's Pick': Fred - Raven Hill Cemetery *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': The investigators discover that the girl in the photograph is Alice Kendal, apparently the eldest daughter of the Kendals, who was driven mad by scarlet fever. *'Killer Clues': **Fred discovered the grave of a man named Oliver Milligan in the Raven Hill Cemetery. Episode 4: Kill the Messenger *'Lifeguard': Fred *'Suspect Cleared': Nobody'1' *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Daphne (5-1) - the White Church by the village green **'Lifeguard's Pick': Velma - Raven Hill Bakery *'Investigator Murdered': Velma *'Notes': Corky and Scooter Milligan are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. The investigators discover Oliver Mulligan, the oldest son in the Milligan family, was murdered in 1977 by a shot in the head, just like Waylon Monday and Scooter Milligan's respective deaths. They also discover that after getting sick, Alice Kendal's father sent her away, and nobody knew what happened to her since. *'Killer Clues': **Daphne found a file folder at the White Church. It contained the birth certificate for Whitney Kendall Milligan, born in October 1977, but the contents of the folder were not revealed until the next episode. Episode 5: Guilty as Sin *'Lifeguard': Rita *'Suspect Cleared': James Davenport *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Norville (3-1-1) - Peter Upton's hangar at the airport **'Lifeguard's Pick': Daphne - the train station outside of town *'Investigator Murdered': Norville *'Notes': The investigators find out Whitney Milligan is Barbara Kendal's oldest grandchild, the child of Alice Kendal. The child was born out of wedlock, and when Gerald Kendal refused to let Alice keep the child, she ran away from home. At Ginger Johansen's party, Peter Upton is murdered by the killer. His head was beat in by a croquet mallet, which is assumed to be the murder weapon. *'Killer Clues': **Daphne found a gold pendant at the train station. Episode 6: Prior Bad Acts *'Lifeguard': Jax *'Suspect Cleared': Duvall Longstaff *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Daphne (3-1) - Raven Hill Dispatch **'Lifeguard's Pick': Rita - the greenhouse by the community college *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': Miss Despina Tavoularis is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. The investigators discover all the people murdered so far were in Barbara Kendal's will to get her inheritance upon her death. *'Killer Clues': **Daphne found a newspaper clipping at the Raven Hill Dispatch. Finale Episode 7: Ashes to Ashes *'Lifeguard': *'Suspect Cleared': *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': **'Lifeguard's Pick': *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. *'Killer Clues': ** Episode 8: Dust to Dust Note 1: In Episode 4, Daphne got the Killer's Question wrong, so a suspect was not cleared.